No Such Thing As Accidents
by HecateA
Summary: There's big news to spill at Shell Cottage today, and Dora thinks she needs to calm her husband down before it does. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Stacked with: **MC4A; Shipping War; Hogwarts; Not Commonwealth; Ray of Blades

**Individual Challenge(s): **Gryffindor MC (x3); Beauxbatons MC; Hufflepuff MC; Fall Leaves; Seeds; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Love); Themes and Things B (Joy); True Colours; Rian-Russo Inversion; In a Flash

**Representation(s): **Werewolf Remus Lupin; Metamorphmagus Tonks

**Bonus challenge(s): **In the Trenches; Surprise!; Second Verse (Odd Feathers); Chorus (Middle Name)

**Tertiary bonus challenge: **NA

**Word Count: **870

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Lupin (Technicolour Moon)

**List (Prompt): **Summer Medium 1 (Seashell)

* * *

**No Such Thing As Accidents**

Dora had suggested that they arrive early for dinner with Bill, Fleur, Molly, and Arthur; but Apparate a ways' away. She must have sensed his nervousness about that night and decided that he could use a long walk along the beach. She was right, of course.

She'd pulled her shoes off and tied the laces together and he'd grabbed them before she could throw them over her shoulder. She'd smiled and taken his hand as they'd walked down the beach on which Shell Cottage was located, slowly making their way there.

She let go of his hand to wander into the water.

"Dora, it's October," he said. "It'll be freezing..."

"One sec," she said, bending down to reach into the shallows to pluck a seashell out. She brought it back to him.

"Pretty," he commented as she dropped it into his hand. He turned it in his fingers. "It's got a nice spiral to it. Did I tell you about—"

"About the Fibonacci spiral?" Dora said. "Also known as the golden spiral in some circles? That perfect spiral Muggle philosophers and Arithmaticians keep finding all over the place, in nature—in pinecones and storms and plants and seashells? Yes."

Remus grinned.

"You look so surprised," Dora said. "I listen."

"I'm sorry," he said with a laugh. He handed the seashell back to her and then she shook her head.

"Keep it," Dora said.

"For luck? That's what some Muggles say seashells do," Remus said.

"No, as a reminder," Dora said evenly. "There are no accidents. Things work out like they work out and that's fine."

Remus swallowed and nodded.

"I know," he said. "I… I know, Dora."

"Nevertheless, keep that with you," she said with a smile. He tucked the seashell into his pocket and kissed her forehead. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're the only reminder I need," he whispered. "I… I promise that now."

"Okay," Dora said. "Keep the seashell though, that stupid thing might be the only thing between your anxiety in the world when we finally get to dinner."

"Fair," Remus said with a nod. He took her hand. "Let's get going, then."

He slipped his free hand in his pocket and rubbed his thumb along that perfect spiral Dora had found in the turf. The walk to Shell Cottage was lazy and Dora filled him in on the details of her most recent case—a dragon egg smuggling ring she'd been sent by Scrimgeour and then Kingsley to track down member by member for months before the coup had taken place. She'd convinced Robbard, the current Head Auror, to reopen the case so that she'd have something to do other than track down innocent Muggleborns and pretend that Death Eaters weren't now heading departments within the Ministry. He was happy to see her happy and engaged in her work again, and the stories were fun.

Bill and Fleur were putting together a hearty ratatouille when they arrived, seconds before Molly and Arthur turned up with a loaf of fresh bread wrapped in tea towels.

"When you said you were bringing dessert, I so hoped it would be that blackberry pie of yours," Fleur said with a smile when Remus handed over their contribution for dessert.

"I wouldn't dare bring anything else," Remus said, accepting the two kisses that Fleur graced everybody's cheeks with.

"We weren't followed," Tonks informed Bill.

"Nor were we," Arthur chimed in.

"That should make everything much more pleasant," Bill said. "Can I get anybody wine?"

They sat around the dinner table and Tonks asked for news about Ginny, which lead to some depressing news about Hogwarts that broke Remus' heart. Thankfully, Bill and Fleur had some interesting stories from Gringotts that steered the conversation away from the more depressing world order. It was good that the Goblins couldn't care less about wizarding politics.

Then there was a lull in the conversation…

"What about you two?" Molly said, turning to the pair of them. "How's married life treating you? Anything new?"

Dora turned to Remus. He reached into his pocket and took out the seashell, placing it on her lap. She smiled and slipped it in her own pocket.

"Yes, actually," he said looking at her again. He took a deep, deep breath. _No accidents, _Dora had said. He wasn't sure he had that kind of faith in the universe, but he'd let her have hers, and have faith in her in turn.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

Molly gasped the loudest and Arthur got to his feet, clapping his hands together before reaching out to shake both of their hands. Molly had them in hugs as soon as they were both on their feet.

"I knew it!" Fleur said. "She'd be three glasses in right now if she could drink."

"That's right," Dora laughed, before accepting a hug from her.

"Oh, this is good news," Molly said with a sigh. Her bright brown eyes were watery. "This is such good news at a time when we have so little…"

Dora looked to Remus. They'd been pulled into hugs, which meant that she could barely reach him when she handed the seashell back to him.

"It really is," he said, taking it gladly.


End file.
